User talk:Zombiejiger
Welcome to my talk page! If you want to ask or tell me something, feel free to do it here. Adminship Vandalism Hello, I'd just like to report a series of vandalistic edits on the Ultraman Nice (character) page, especially since they used extremely harsh language, and one went unnoticed and stayed on the page for a few days. The other three were removed by the vandal himself. *http://ultra.wikia.com/wiki/Ultraman_Nice_(character)?diff=prev&oldid=203364 *http://ultra.wikia.com/wiki/Ultraman_Nice_(character)?diff=next&oldid=203364 *http://ultra.wikia.com/wiki/Ultraman_Nice_(character)?diff=next&oldid=203545 *http://ultra.wikia.com/wiki/Ultraman_Nice_(character)?diff=next&oldid=203550 Ghidorahnumber1 (talk) 02:13, November 27, 2015 (UTC) Is Yoda a Muppet? I personally consider Yoda a Muppet What do you think? RyanBurns1988 (talk) 04:49, November 29, 2015 (UTC) Just simply wondering Is Jirass a dinosaur? --RyanBurns1988 (talk) 22:19, December 8, 2015 (UTC) Is the Rancor a muppet? I heard he was. Is this true? --RyanBurns1988 (talk) 01:08, December 15, 2015 (UTC) Star Wars multiverse vs Star Trek multiverse i personally think star wars wins. what do you think? RyanBurns1988 (talk) 06:23, December 25, 2015 (UTC) DINOSAURS --RyanBurns1988 (talk) 00:51, January 6, 2016 (UTC) Hey, how are you these days? It's been a while, and I'm not really sure if you remember me. We talked a little bit, a while ago. And congratulations on becoming an administrator! Gene Worm (talk) 04:54, January 12, 2016 (UTC) Hi Zombiejiger, I have checked out the Ultra-Fan Wiki and it was interesting. Fiery bobcat (talk) 03:11, March 1, 2016 (UTC)Fiery_bobcat Zombiejiger, does Ultra Q take place in its own universe? Fiery bobcat (talk) 18:11, March 8, 2016 (UTC)Fiery_bobcat Does Neo Ultra Q take place in the same universe as Ultra Q?Fiery bobcat (talk) 17:12, March 9, 2016 (UTC)Fiery_bobcat I have an Idea Just thought I'd say. }" instead of the message you want to write. #When you write a message, put "the vertical line (it doesn't work if I do it in this box)" then "text" then "=" without a space (again, it won't work if I try and combine it in this message) then whatever message you want without a space after the "=". #That's it. You can now use your sig box to full fruition. Any message you want can easily be written down without having to constantly change the message on the template page, or just not use the sig box at all. Again, just thought I'd say. }} Meet me in the chat please? Card Do you like this card? Lr.Ragon (talk) 10:53, May 1, 2016 (UTC) Can i create a warning template? Lr.Ragon (talk) 13:37, May 2, 2016 (UTC) Create a warning to give warning to contributors at their talk page, if they vandalize or spam, etc. Give the reason, if they do it again, they will will be blocked Lr.Ragon (talk) 14:09, May 2, 2016 (UTC) A place to start watching... please fix my template named Warning please, here: http://ultra.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Warning Lr.Ragon (talk) 11:57, May 3, 2016 (UTC) Can i create Final Warning template? Lr.Ragon (talk) 13:19, May 3, 2016 (UTC) Questions about Ultraman Orb. What are your current thoughts on Ultraman Orb right now? What do you think the antagonist would be like?Sir Gojiller 03:36, May 7, 2016 (UTC) Characters The four main characters/ characters so far. What do you think? * Name: Kira Ven * Species: Human * Appearance: Tan Skin, Dark hair in a ponytail, dark eyes, athletic build. Wears a black shirt under a brown jacket and pants, with leather boots. * Personality: Rebellious, she cares for people and life around her, she abhors Vook, and wishes to stay as far away from the force. She dislike people who see others as tools or a means to an end. She actually seems to be afraid of using the Force * History: The child of an unknown force user, she joined the academy at an early age and was suspected to be the chosen one, along with another child. This was after her mother was killed by unknown assailants, suspected to be Sith. The two became rivals and eventually she was put under the charge of Master Vook Haven, a member of the council, who she strafed under. Eventually she resigned from the order under the protest of her master and turned away from the Force, becoming a Mechanic and spacer. * Allegiance: Light Side, Jedi (Formerly) * Desire/Goal(s): To travel the Galaxy, to see wonders and perhaps help people along the way. * Name: Vook Haven * Species: Human * Appearance: An older Caucasian male with a bald spot, grey hair, and green eyes. Wears typical Jedi Robes * Personality: Vook is hard to please finding fault with most everything. He demands perfection and strict adherence to the Jedi Code. While he rubs most the wrong way, he believes he does it for their own good. He is also proud, something he is blind to and which blinds him to his faults. * History: A member of the High Council, Vook originally did not approve of Kira’s joining the order due to her advance age and made his mission to guide her to be a proper Jedi, always on the lookout for any wrong doing or misstep she may take. As her teacher Vook caused her to resign from the order, despite his protest. Now, with the resurgence of the Sith, he hopes to bring her back to the order * Allegiance: Jedi Order * Desire/Goal(s): To defeat the Sith, and convince his former pupil to return to the order. * Name: Darth Saevion/ Tiga Dracus * Species: Human * Appearance: Smooth Jet black hair, swept back, fair skin, forehead tattoo. He is very handsome. Typically wears dark armor * Personality: * History: As a child he was suspected to be the chosen one, a possibility challenged by the arrival of Kira. The young learner became her rival, but also developed a crush on her, admiring her passion and determination. When she left he was heartbroken. Eventually as a Knight, when fighting Sith Acolytes, he fell to the dark side and killed his fellow Jedi. He eventually rose to become the Dark Lord of the Sith * Allegiance: Dark Side, The Sith * Desire/Goal(s): * Name: Virn Takon/ Darth Pilfus * Species: Mirialan * Appearance: Green skin with black hair, dark eyes and a black mark across the bridge of her nose. Wears a black body suit and a helmet with a retractable battle mask * Personality: Petty, vindictive, conniving, sees Kira was a potential rival. Is sycophantic to her master * History: Originally a slave, she was bought by the Sith and trained as an acolyte eventually rising to become Saevion’s apprentice. * Allegiance: Sith * Desire/Goal(s): To kill Kira and keep her position. To eventually replace her master.